Kylethehedgehog Channel Termination
Summary On March 13, 2018 Youtube Terminated the Kylethehedgehog account. Reasoning Youtube terminated the channel after multiple strikes against the channel. The Videos that where taken down by Youtube Why this is bullshit The videos YouTube took down didn't violate any of the community guidelines specifically the ones under Pornography. The guidlines for Pornography / Nudity posted by Youtube is this "Explicit content meant to be sexually gratifying (like pornography) is not allowed on YouTube. Videos containing fetish content will be removed or age-restricted. In most cases, violent, graphic, or humiliating fetishes are not allowed on YouTube. Don’t post content on YouTube if it has any of the items below. * Depiction of genitals, breasts, or buttocks (clothed or unclothed) for the purpose of sexual gratification * Pornography depicting sexual acts, genitals, or fetishes for the purpose of sexual gratification"https://support.google.com/youtube/answer/2802002?hl=en The videos that youtube didn't like where that of a paradoic nature every image of even the smallest bit of nudity yes even clothed where censored in the videos themselves. Unlike another pizza men none of these videos where made for sexual gartifcasting as they are comedic in tone. Since none of the videos were monetized they didn't have to follow the even stricter guideline that youtube puts out. I don't understand the clothed part of the guideline as every video would be breaking that rule but since the video was not for sexual gartification as everything was censored with giant black bars. The videos themselved where also age-restricted. Another problem with the whole situation is not letting the kylethehedgehog take down the videos rather then taking down the whole channel losing countless videos that had nothing to do with the videos that where the problem. If youtube where a smart company (Which they are not) They should allow users to delete videos that violote the guidelines if they didn't know or still know but youtube won't have the videos out either way. Instead without warning all three strikes where given before anything could be done about it and the channel was gone. The lost of countless videos was the biggest blow as youtube won't allow you to access anything on an account once it's terminated so most videos on the Kylethehedgehog channel are gone forever. Even if they did violate the guidelines taking down a channel with 500 videos that didn't violate terms of service is bullshit no matter what else the channel posted. Appeals and Aftermath After countless appeals given to youtube only bots have responded and becuase youtube is run by an dofus who likes to ruin the platform and peoples lives It is unlikely the channel will ever be given back. Kyle had to realize that his channel was gone and moved on even though he had created a little bit of a following and had this channel since 2010 making countless of videos that gave him meaning youtube took it all away just because they don't care about the little guy. Kyle's Lonely Hearts Club Band was created as the spiritual successor to the channel where the saved videos where re-uploaded and some new videos came but Kyle still hasn't been able to reach the same amount of success as the original channel. Almost 2 years later and Kyle still hasn't given up hope that one day he will get his old channel back or atleast be able to retreave old videos. How can you help? Anybody who reads this would do me a huge favor and try to spread awareness of what happened hear so that you won't make the same mistakes Kyle did but it would be great if could try in any way to tell youtube to get this channel back. I don't know how but even after two years Kyle will never give up and never surrounder. Category:Kylethehedgehog